Knowledge of elaborate structures of protein complexes is fundamental for understanding their functions and regulations. Although cross-linking coupled with mass spectrometry (MS) has been presented as a feasible strategy for structural elucidation of large multi-subunit protein complexes, this method has proven challenging due to technical difficulties in unambiguous identification of cross-linked peptides and determination of cross-linked sites by MS analysis.
Despite the availability of multiple types of MS-cleavable cross-linkers, most of the applications have been limited to the study of model peptides and single proteins. Additionally, complicated synthesis and fragmentation patterns have impeded most of the known MS-cleavable cross-linkers from wide adaptation by the community.